


Carry You Home

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Descriptions of wounds, F/F, but not the violence that caused them, not super gory at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was injured in the most recent showdown in National City, helping Kara and the team at the DEO take down an escaped white martian. Now that the battle is over, and the world is safe, the pain of Lucy's wounds is screaming to be heard, and Kara is the one to look after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You Home

Kara carried Lucy into her bedroom with great care, cradling her body and watching her head. Lucy’s eyes were half shut and she tightened her grip around the back of Kara’s neck. The woman had refused to let Kara help her away from the fight, at the DEO, or in returning to her apartment. She had insisted on walking despite her injuries, and that Kara not fly her home as Supergirl. Instead she wanted to ride home in the car, and limp into the building herself.

However when faced with an elevator out of order sign in her building’s lobby and the prospect of climbing up seven flights of stairs, tears had begun to well in her eyes. So she had turned to Kara, who was right beside her, and wordlessly accepted the help that had been offered to her earlier. Kara had effortlessly swept Lucy into her arms and held her close to her chest as she began the ascent up the stairs.

Once inside Lucy’s home, Kara made directly for the bedroom. She set Lucy down on the bed cautiously, holding her so she was still in a seated position, and sitting down beside her.

“Can you stay sitting for a bit? I want to check you for injuries.” Kara said softly.

“’m fine.” Lucy mumbled with sleep and weariness in her voice.

“Well you didn’t let any of the DEO doctors check you, so it’s me or I’m flying your butt right back there. And by the way this offer doesn’t count for tomorrow morning. First thing we’re doing when we get there is have you checked out. From head to toe.” Kara’s tone was a little more severe than it needed to be, and Lucy smiled.

“You’re worried about me,” Lucy's eyes shined with mischief and maybe a little joy too.

“Of course I am! Lucy! You, you scared me so much,” Kara’s voice was tight with the strain of the one who’s watched loved ones die, “You went down, Lucy. _Hard_. I turned around to find you, and you just _crumpled_. I just, I can’t- I mean what do you expect from me? That I could ever be okay seeing you hurt?” Kara closed her eyes fiercely at the images intruding her mind at the prospect, but it didn’t stop tears from leaking out, and she felt compelled to finish her horrifying thought, “Or worse?”

Lucy’s smirk had fallen and her own eyes were brimming with water as she lifted her hand to cup Kara’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She waited until Kara opened her eyes again at the contact. When she finally saw watery blue eyes looking at her, she offered her best reassuring smile.

“I’m okay, Kara. Or at least I’ll be okay. I might not be superhuman, but I can take a hit or two.”

“I don’t want you to take any hits!” Kara cried out in instant response.

“Kara, you know that’s just not possible with our line of work.” Lucy continued to caress the blonde’s cheek as she spoke, hoping to offer any semblance of comfort.

Kara bit her lip and turned her head away from Lucy for a long moment. When she turned back, she held ferocity in her eyes.

“I will never take my eyes off you in battle again.”

Lucy chuckled lightly and pushed some of Kara’s hair behind her ear, “Kara. You know that’s not possible either.” For a moment Kara looked like she was going to argue, but Lucy didn’t let her open her mouth. “It’s just not. But we’re a team, and we can watch each other’s backs. Literally. There’s just no way for you to have eyes on me at all times, to stop anyone from getting near me. And, honest? It would be a little insulting. I mean, I can fight and watch myself. And you’d be reducing me to a liability at any kind of confrontation if you don’t let me help. I’m sorry, Kara, but that’s not who I am.”

Kara’s breath hitched and she tipped her eyes to the ceiling. “I hate this,” she muttered, “I hate watching all my friends and family fight battles for me. I don’t want any of you to get hurt.”

“Hey, we’re not fighting _for_ you, we’re fighting _with_ you. We want to help you, none of us want you fighting alone. I’ll say it again, we’re a team, Kara.” Lucy asserted firmly, but gently.

“Can I at least look at your wounds and clean them?” Kara whispered.

“Yes, that you can do.” Lucy smiled again before she continued, her voice lagging with exhaustion, “but I really just want to take a hot shower and get into bed. Can we move this to the bathroom?”

“Oh, uh, of course.” Kara stood quickly and helped Lucy to stand. She slung Lucy’s arm over her shoulders and wound her own around the woman’s waist, then began slowly walking them to the bathroom around the corner. When they reached it, she set Lucy down on the covered toilet and made sure she was steady. For all she had insisted, when presented with the reality that she was going to have to remove some, or all, of Lucy’s clothes to do this, Kara froze.

Lucy’s lips quirked into a small smile, the awkwardness not lost on her either. She cleared her throat, and reached out for Kara’s hand. Kara snapped out of her trance and immediately took the offered hand, holding it and squeezing lightly. She gulped, and swallowed thickly before she knelt on the floor in front of Lucy.

“Can I, um-“ she gestured to Lucy’s clothes up and down, choking a little on her tongue, “well, you know, ah-“

Lucy, who was struggling to hold her head up still had enough energy to smirk a little, “Yes Kara, you can take off my clothes. It’s okay. At this point I’m not going to pretend I’ll even be able to stand in the shower by myself.”

“Y- what?” Kara squeaked out, but she soon understood and marked it with a quiet, “Oh.”

The dark haired woman before her had eyes filled with a plea for help, and shame at doing so not to be missed either. When Kara nodded, Lucy gave a tiny nod of her own in response. She began tugging at her own clothes, desperate not to be completely helpless. Her body ached everywhere, but her shoulders sent a coursing pain through her when she tried to flex them over her head.

Kara read her actions, and quickly moved to gently pull the fabric off of Lucy’s body. Lucy gave her a grateful look, and began sliding her pants down over her hips, lifting her bottom as little as possible. She stopped once the pants were down to her mid thighs, waiting for Kara to finish untying her laces and remove her shoes. Once both the pants and shoes were off Lucy sat in her underwear, too worn out to care about her exposure. She had her hands on Kara’s shoulders, bracing herself and keeping herself steady.

Kara slowly reached up with shaking hands and unclasped Lucy’s bra, pulling the item down Lucy’s arms. She tried not to stare at the bare breasts before her. She stood halfway, bent at the knees, and quietly asked permission to help Lucy stand, which she was granted. So she tucked her elbows under Lucy’s armpits and slowly lifted the woman who was growing more and more drowsy. She swallowed hard over the nervous lump taking hold of her throat, and moved her hands to the waistband of Lucy’s panties, and dropped the modest garment down slim legs to pool at the woman’s feet.

“Can you step out of those for me?” She questioned quietly and Lucy slowly did as she asked. Kara tried to focus solely on the wounds she saw marring Lucy’s skin, but she wasn’t blind to the lovely swells and planes of Lucy’s body. She simply tucked it aside, knowing it was not the time or place for that.

“Okay, let’s get you into the shower.” Kara began nudging Lucy towards the stand up shower of the bathroom, but Lucy didn’t move.

“Kara, please don’t wear shoes in my shower.” Lucy spoke with a grin and a grimace rolled into one on her lips.

“Oh! Sure, right.” Kara responded. She calmly placed Lucy back to sit on the toilet seat once again, and began to quickly take off her boots. As she was doing so, she realized her shirt would certainly shrink in the water of the shower, and well she had no idea what to do about that.

“Lucy, would it be alright with you if I, well if I took off my shirt? It’s one of my favorites, I don’t want to ruin it.” She asked with flame red cheeks.

“Take off all your clothes if you’re comfortable. It doesn’t bother me at all.” Lucy mumbled and ran her hands through her hair. Kara balked a little at that, and she studiously ignored the clenching of her heart at the thought of being undressed in front of and with Lucy.

“Are you, I mean- what? Is that, I don’t know, weird? I mean friends don’t really shower together, like,” she gestured vaguely to the air between them, and finished with, " _that_.”

Lucy just snorted, and replied, “No they, don’t. To be fair, though, friends don’t really shower together at all. But these are some extenuating circumstances I think. And besides you’re helping me. That’s something friends do. But hey, I only want you to do what you’re comfortable with. Just try to decide quick, cause I’m seriously fading here.”

Kara’s eyes cast downward and flitted from side to side as she thought, and she bit down on her bottom lip without realizing. She made her decision swiftly, having no idea if it was the right choice, but she stuck with it. She tried to remove her own clothing smoothly and as casually as possible, but she ended up getting caught in her shirt when it was over her head and stumbling backward until she fell on her ass with a thump. Kara wrestled her shirt off finally, and glared at Lucy when she was met with a delighted, if slightly mocking, laughter.

Huffing, Kara quietly slipped out of the rest of her clothes and stood, watching Lucy and trying to control her facial expression to prevent it from slipping to reflect how truly nervous she was. But she found that Lucy was instantly shut up, and Kara couldn’t help but wonder if what she was seeing was Lucy trying hard not to ogle. The tension was growing thick like a fog, but strangely Kara didn’t feel awkward, or at least not as much as she imagined. But there was a familiar prickling of her skin at the attention, and when her nipples started to perk despite the cozy temperature of the room, she quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

Lucy gave her a knowing smirk but didn’t say anything in comment. Kara shuffled, and raised her eyebrows in innocent suggestion. She gestured quickly to the shower, and her voice rose a few octaves as she spoke. “Should we?”

Lucy nodded a little and tried to get up herself, but the dark purple bruise that was rapidly growing across her thigh made it hard for her to support her weight, and she began toppling backwards. Kara caught onto her and held her steady as she helped Lucy right herself and stand as fully as she was able. Only after Lucy was stable did Kara realize that in catching Lucy she had pressed her body flush against the other woman’s and a deep crimson blush unfurled across her face and chest as a result, and she let out a tiny awkward cough. Lucy either ignored the blush or didn’t seem to notice it, and she smiled slightly.

“My hero,” and her tinkling laughter filled Kara’s ears.

“Ah, right.” Kara mumbled. “Ready?”

She needed to move them forward, to be doing anything other than staring into Lucy’s cocoa eyes and feeling her heart swell, because she had no explanation for that and that spiked fear through her. When Lucy nodded she walked them both over to the shower, and reached in to turn the handle. Soon both women were engulfed in the hot stream of water and Kara chose to offset her discomfort by focusing on Lucy’s wounds.

The water cascaded around them as Kara thoroughly checked each one. Her eyes roamed over every inch of battered flesh, and she gratefully found the majority of abrasions and cuts were shallow. But when she maneuvered behind Lucy, she saw a nasty slice of angry, bright red skin, still sluggishly oozing out a drop or two of blood set in the space between her shoulder blades. Her heart was pounding and pressure was mounting in her eyes as she zeroed in with laser like intensity on the injury.

The only explanation was the blade the escaped white martian had been carrying, and Kara felt the anger cresting in her chest as she continued to stare into the wound, watching as water droplets fell in and around it.

After a while Lucy grew confused and she reached back for Kara, wincing at the motion, and called out for the blonde so quietly the water drowned it out. But Kara took Lucy’s hand and squeezed, before she set both hands on Lucy’s waist, and carefully moved back around to face Lucy. Lucy’s legs were trembling and the pained scowl on her face appeared to have been etched there permanently.

“It’s okay,” Kara whispered, “I’ve got you.” She wrapped her arm around Lucy, careful to avoid her upper back, and pulled the woman close to her as gently as she could. Lucy leaned heavily on her and shifted weight off her bruised leg finally, letting out a little moan at the sensation.

Kara grabbed a washcloth hanging over the edge of the shower door, and quickly lathered it up with soap. She began speaking as she cautiously washed Lucy’s skin, paying extra care to the cuts.

“You’re going to be just fine. Most of your cuts are superficial.”

Lucy hummed.

“There’s some bruises. I know those must ache.”

Lucy snorted.

“And as I’m sure you’ve noticed, there’s an awful wound between your shoulders.”

Lucy whimpered.

“But that’s going to be fine too. Because I’m going to clean it. And tomorrow morning I am taking you directly to the doctor. No arguments. It probably needs stitches.”

Lucy ignored her.

Kara didn’t know what else to do, so she just kept talking. And when she thought she had run out of things to say, she began telling Lucy stories of her childhood on Krypton. The sound of her mother’s voice. The color of the sky at night. Her father’s garden. Lucy’s weight began falling heavier and heavier on Kara, and she soon found Lucy had drifted to sleep.

When she could think of no more stories from her childhood, she began to hum. Soon, the only thing left to clean was the deep shoulder wound. So Kara pulled Lucy close to her. Their skin glided over the other’s with the slickness of the water, but the warmth was becoming familiar as they molded to each other. Chest to chest, breath for breath, heartbeat to heartbeat.

Lucy’s head immediately drooped to land on Kara’s shoulder, and Kara pressed her cheek to the other woman’s. She continued humming into Lucy’s ear, hoping that the slender woman in her arms would sleep through this part as well. But as soon as the washcloth touched the raw open flesh, Lucy’s spine snapped ramrod straight and her eyes flew wide open. A cry was ripped from her throat, and Kara fought the tears of seeing Lucy in this much pain.

She worked as quickly as she could, and began singing softly, her favorite kryptonian lullabies. At least the ones that time and the death of her culture had not erased from her mind. But it wasn’t enough to lull Lucy into a peaceful state this time. Though she had once again slumped against Kara, each time the cloth and soap made contact with the wound, she had to grit her teeth and even that couldn’t choke back her moans and whimpers of her pain.

Her face was buried in Kara’s neck and her arms snaked under the blonde’s armpits and gripped her shoulder tightly. Kara whispered, “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ ” Over and over.

After what seemed like an hour, Kara decided the wound had to be clean enough, and that she needed to stop this. She dropped the cloth, tossing it out of the way, and simply embraced the still trembling woman in her arms. When Lucy’s breath became less shallow, and when her grip on Kara’s shoulders slackened, Kara turned off the water and easily lifted Lucy into her arms again.

She stepped out of the glass shower enclosure, and set Lucy down on her feet for a moment to grab the fluffy white towel on the rack beside them. She patted Lucy dry, then wrapped her up in the towel like she would a small child. Lucy smiled weakly at her, and patted Kara’s cheek.

“You need a towel too. You’re not going to ruin my floors.” Lucy rasped out and Kara just rolled her eyes with a little grin and found a towel for herself. Once it was secured around her, tucked in at her chest, she moved to pick Lucy up again, but the petite brunette woman shook her head and pushed Kara’s arms away a little.

“I’ll walk.” Kara regarded Lucy, measuring her completely. The woman was beyond exhausted. Her left leg was wobbling twice as much as the right, and the deep purple splotch was still growing across her thigh. Beneath it another was developing, and Kara took a moment to examine it with X-ray. No fracture, and so she released a little nervous tension. When she focused on the woman’s eyes though, she knew better than to contest Lucy’s statement. There was a ferocity of determination in them, and Lucy needed to retain some of her dignity. So Kara said nothing in protest as Lucy braced herself against the superhero, and took a tentative step.

When weight fell on the soldier’s left leg, she muffled cries by keeping them trapped in her mouth, and kept going. The agony with every step Lucy took stabbed at Kara’s gut, but she kept her mouth shut except for quiet encouraging murmurs.

After long minutes they finally passed through the doorway of the bedroom from the hall. They trudged and limped their way over to the bed, and when Lucy was within reach, she let go of Kara and flopped down on the bed like a ton of bricks. She rolled herself over gracelessly and pulled the towel off, throwing it towards the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Um, right then.” Kara stated, half amused and half flummoxed. “I’ll get you some pajamas, okay?”

“No need.” Lucy grunted out, smushing her face into her pillow. “I sleep naked.”

Kara’s eyes widened and for second she had no idea what to say, but she didn’t know what she was supposed to have expected, so she simply laughed and swiped a hand over her face.

She turned around to move towards the bathroom and go collect her clothing, but Lucy caught her hand and gripped on with a surprisingly tight grasp.

“Please stay,” She plead, eyes fighting to stay open.

Kara gulped, and she made no move, but she didn’t let go of Lucy’s hand either. Her own eyes were heavy, and the day had been long and awful. She didn’t want to pretend she wasn’t weary in mind and body, so she gave Lucy’s hand a little squeeze and crawled into bed. Lucy intertwined their fingers and tugged with as much strength as she had left for Kara to come closer. When Kara obeyed, the thought that had been ringing through her mind all night spilled from her lips.

“We’re not just friends, are we?”

Lucy didn’t hesitate, she simply snuggled her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and replied, “No, we’re not.”

Seconds later she was asleep.


End file.
